<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Si la lune pouvait parler (elle en aurait, des choses à dire) by Aledane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975477">Si la lune pouvait parler (elle en aurait, des choses à dire)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane'>Aledane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hints of sexual content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Prostitution, Vénec is a little shit, ça commence très triste et ça finit un peu mieux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Termini, c'était le nom d'une gare, le nom de la fin de la ligne - mais pour Dioné, c'était aussi le nom d'un commencement.</p><p> </p><p>L'histoire de Dioné dans l'univers d'Omertà</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brena (OC)/Dioné (OC) (unrequited), Cornelia Septima (OC)/Dioné (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Si la lune pouvait parler (elle en aurait, des choses à dire)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Le titre vient de "Salope" de Bigflo et Oli, qui est une chanson qui colle suspicieusement bien à l'histoire de cette fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adossée contre un mur de la gare Termini, sa cigarette entre les doigts, Dioné attendait.</p><p>La chaleur de la journée ne s’était pas encore totalement dissipée, au grand bonheur de ses jambes dévoilées par une mini-jupe aux motifs léopard. Rome pouvait être froid, quand on passait la nuit dehors. Elle se souvenait bien de ses premiers mois de novembre, à grelotter contre son mur, les lèvres pâles sous son rouge à lèvres. On apprenait à supporter, avec le temps. Les mois d’été étaient plus doux, le masque de la nuit lui épargnant la canicule. Elle était presque contente de sortir, ces soirs-là. Son petit appartement miteux n’avait jamais eu de climatisation et n’en aurait probablement jamais.</p><p>Mais ce soir, il ferait frais, avait-elle vu dans le journal que Caelina avait laissé devant sa porte. Pas glacial, mais frais. Dioné avait hésité à prendre une veste, avant de décider contre. Les clients préféraient bien voir la marchandise.</p><p>Elle se tourna un instant vers l’endroit où se tenait Brena, à quelques mètres d’elle. Assez proche pour garder un œil l’une sur l’autre. L’autre femme refaisait son maquillage à la lumière d’un lampadaire. De vieux gestes, mus par la force de l’habitude. Toute leur profession était faite d’habitudes. Les lieux, les gestes, les mots. Répétés, remâchés jusqu’à perdre de leur substance. Une routine nocturne, ponctuée de quelques paroles échangées. Jamais trop. Ni Brena ni Dioné n’étaient vraiment portées sur la causerie. </p><p>Bruit de chaussures d’homme sur le pavé. Dioné écrasa son mégot sous son talon. L’attente était finie.</p><p>Le client était jeune : un touriste, sans doute. Il portait un t-shirt à l’effigie d’une ville où Dioné n’avait jamais été. Dans un anglais qu’elle savait fortement teinté de son accent grec, elle donna son prix. Il acquiesça. Avec un dernier coup d’œil à Brena, elle lui fit signe de la suivre.</p><p>Le reste était des habitudes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Elle était arrivée en Italie vers quatorze ans, dans une tentative de trouver du travail qui avait tout de la fuite en avant. Pas de papiers, pas de bagages, pas d’adieux : juste une gamine à l’accent tranché et aux jambes maigres, la poche remplie de timbres pour envoyer de l’argent à une famille qu’elle ne reverrait jamais.</p><p>Ça avait été dur. Elle mentait sur son âge pour pouvoir se faire embaucher, dormait où elle pouvait, mangeait quand elle pouvait. L’argent partait en petites liasses par la poste, pas trop souvent pour économiser le prix du bureau de change. La réciproque était impossible. Dioné n’avait pas d’adresse fixe et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer son père tirer de la caisse familiale des billets de quelques centaines de drachmes dont ils avaient tant besoin.</p><p>Non, elle devait se débrouiller seule. Comme ses parents le lui avaient appris. En travaillant dur et en serrant les dents.</p><p>Parfois, elle pensait à Corinthe, aux jeux d’eau avec ses frères et sœur au bord du canal, à la cuisine parfumée de sa mère, au baryton sec de son père fredonnant des vieilles chansons du pays, à la mer immense qui soutenait l’horizon. Des jeunes souvenirs, pas encore érodés par le temps, vifs et acérés comme des lames.</p><p>Au milieu d’une des plus grandes villes du monde, elle était terriblement seule.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dioné habitait au huitième étage d’un immeuble jaune de San Lorenzo où l’ascenseur n’avait jamais été autre chose qu’en panne. Les pannes de courant étaient fréquentes, tout autant que les engueulades ‒ ses voisins du dessous en particulier donnaient de la voix à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. La famille avec qui elle partageait son palier parvenait à être moins bruyante avec quatre enfants au compteur. Et ils n’étaient pas particulièrement calmes, eux non plus.</p><p>Ils se croisaient souvent dans la cage d’escalier. La mère, Caelina, trouvait toujours le moyen d’engager la conversation et de glisser une invitation à les rejoindre pour le dîner. De temps en temps, Dioné s’autorisait à accepter.</p><p>Mais pas trop souvent. Dans l’immeuble, personne n’avait les fins de mois faciles.</p><p>Le père, Spurius, elle le croisait lorsqu’il revenait du travail et qu’elle partait pour le sien. Il ne commentait jamais sur ses jambes nues ni ses talons hauts, la gratifiant juste d’un signe de tête lorsqu’il arrivait à sa hauteur dans l’escalier. Parfois, dans la pénombre, il lui faisait penser à son propre père.</p><p>Deux étages plus bas se trouvait l’appartement de Brena, aussi sombre et étroit que le sien, mais rendu encore plus exigu par les jouets de bambins de seconde main éparpillés sur le sol.</p><p>Brena avait un fils, à qui elle avait légué ses yeux bleus perçants. Il avait un sourire à lui, le genre qui dissimule sa malice derrière une moue adorable. Dioné se demandait si ça aussi, il le tenait de sa mère. Elle pouvait difficilement en juger. Les sourires de Brena étaient rares et empreint d’une espèce de fatigue.</p><p>« Son père était un homme d’affaire, je crois. » lui confia-t-elle un jour autour d’une tasse de café tiède et d’une cigarette. « Il avait une mallette, et tout. Petit, brun. Vénec a son nez. Toscan, je pense. Mais bon, je peux me tromper, j’ai du mal avec les accents. »</p><p>« Comment tu peux te rappeler aussi bien de la tête d’un client d’il y a quatre ans ? » soupira Dioné. Elle contempla les volutes paresseuses de la fumée de sa cigarette. Pas de risque de déclencher l’alarme incendie : elle aurait pu supporter un jet de flamme sans laisser échapper le moindre bruit.</p><p>« Je retiens, c’est tout. » Elle pointa du doigt le bout de carrelage où Vénec s’échinait à tenter de démembrer un de ses Playmobil. « Et puis, j’ai un rappel. »</p><p>Le bras de la figurine resta résolument attaché à son corps.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dioné avait rencontré Brena sur le trottoir de Termini, lorsque les rondeurs de son ventre ne se montraient pas encore. Son maquillage était un peu brouillon et la nuit noircissait ses cheveux bruns. Pourtant elle frissonnait comme Dioné, faisait les cent pas comme elle et portait les mêmes vêtements.</p><p><em>Voilà une fille comme moi</em>, avait-elle compris.</p><p>Brena venait de Yougoslavie, sentait le citron et ne savait absolument pas tenir un bâton d’eyeliner. Son italien était déjà meilleur que celui de Dioné alors qu’elle était là depuis moins longtemps. Elle aussi avait une famille qui demandait de l’argent par courrier. Elle aussi se souvenait de son pays natal.</p><p>« À Rijeka, on est au bord de la mer. » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Mon frère ouvrait la lucarne et on la voyait derrière les bâtiments. Ça me manque un peu ici. »</p><p>Elles ne parlaient jamais trop de leurs familles. Quelques mentions, par-ci par-là. Un prénom, au détour d’une phrase. Pas plus.</p><p>Quelque part vers ses vingt-deux ans, Dioné avait reçu quelques lignes, tracées de la main d’une voisine. Des petits mots voilés de noirs, aux lettres dressées comme des croix.</p><p>Elle avait cessé d’envoyer ses enveloppes, après ça.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>« Caelina va avoir un nouveau bébé. » lui apprit Brena autour de leur café habituel.</p><p>« Encore ? » marmonna Dioné en tentant d’allumer son briquet. Elle l’avait laissé tomber par terre et maintenant il rechignait à la tâche. « Ça va faire le cinquième, non ? »</p><p>« Oui, tu devineras que c’était pas prévu au programme. Elle espère que ce sera une fille, cette fois-ci, tant qu’à faire. »</p><p>« C’est vrai que ça lui fera du changement. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Oh, <em>marche</em>, espèce de saloperie… »</p><p>« Attends, je vais t’aider. » lui dit Brena. Elle saisit le briquet et l’actionna d’un coup de main expert. Dioné plongea, la cigarette à la bouche. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent au-dessus de la flamme. Brun contre bleu.</p><p>Dioné retira de sa bouche sa cigarette tout juste allumée et l’embrassa.</p><p>Le baiser fut court. Ses lèvres étaient la chose la plus douce qu’elle ait jamais goûtée, mais la main ferme qui la repoussa ne laissait pas de place à l’interprétation.</p><p>« Non. » murmura Brena. « Je t’aime, tu sais. Mais pas comme ça. »</p><p>Un feu honteux brûlait dans le ventre de Dioné. « Je suis désolée. » laissa-t-elle échapper. « J’aurais pas dû, je veux pas‒ »</p><p>« Je sais. » répondit son amie en la prenant dans ses bras. « Je sais. »</p><p>Dioné glissa un bras reconnaissant autour de ses épaules. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute allure. Elle se rappelait les mots du pope, dans sa paroisse de Corinthe, sur ce que devait faire une bonne fille. Respecter ses parents. Se marier. Avoir des enfants. Et jamais, <em>jamais</em>, embrasser une autre fille.</p><p>« Tout va bien. » chuchota Brena à son oreille. « Tout va bien, je ne suis pas fâchée. »</p><p>Dioné étouffa un sanglot et resserra l’étreinte.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>C’est une discussion de palier, qui va un peu comme ça :</p><p>« Caecilia ? »</p><p>« Oui ? »</p><p>« Tu as vu Brena, hier ? »</p><p>« Vénec est venu jouer avec les garçons, mais elle, je ne l’ai pas vue. »</p><p>« Ah. C’est quand, au juste, la dernière fois que tu l’as vue ? »</p><p>« Moi ? Avant-hier. Mais Spurius l’a croisée dans l’escalier, hier soir. Elle allait au travail, je suppose. »</p><p>« Si elle y allait, elle n’y est pas arrivée. Je ne l’ai pas vue de la soirée. »</p><p>« Et aujourd’hui ? »</p><p>« Personne chez elle. Je commence à m’inquiéter. »</p><p>« Tu as demandé au petit ? »</p><p>« Il ne sait pas. Personne ne sait. »</p><p>Rideau. Silence.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>« Excusez-moi ? »</p><p>Le policier leva les yeux des gribouillis qu’il traçait avec ennui sur la tranche de son bloc-notes. « C’est pour déposer une plainte ? »</p><p>Dioné prit une grande inspiration : « Une amie à moi à disparu. Brena, qu’elle s’appelait. Elle travaillait le soir à Termini. Ça fait deux jours qu’elle n’est pas venue au boulot et elle n’est pas chez elle, j’ai vérifié. »</p><p>« Quand vous dites qu’elle “travaillait le soir à Termini“… »</p><p>« S’il vous plait. » insista-t-elle. « Elle a un petit garçon. »</p><p>Le policier haussa les épaules et sortit d’une des piles de paperasse qui encombrait les casiers derrière lui une feuille dactylographiée. « Remplissez toujours le papier. On verra où ça mène. »</p><p>Elle fit de son mieux, en relisant plusieurs fois pour être sûre de l’orthographe. L’italien écrit lui venait toujours difficilement. <em>Femme de vingt-neuf ans, origine yougoslave, cheveux bruns, yeux bleus, corpulence mince</em>. Elle laissa le numéro de l’épicerie du mari de Caecilia comme contact. Pas de photo. Brena n’en avait jamais eu.</p><p>C’était risqué, elle le savait. Elles n’étaient toujours pas en règle. Mais mieux valait être expulsée que morte. Ou pire.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ils attendirent, longtemps. Dioné faisait les cent pas sur le trottoir de Termini, ses talons claquant au sol dans un bruit infernal. <em>Dieu, rendez-la moi. Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, j’arrêterai de penser à ses lèvres, à sa peau, à son parfum, mais rendez-la moi.</em></p><p>La police ne donna jamais de nouvelles.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>« Ça devient difficile. » lui confia Caelina à voix basse, masquée par le bruit des garçons qui jouaient aux cowboys dans la pièce d’à côté. « On avait déjà du mal à en nourrir cinq, avec un sixième ça commence à faire trop. »</p><p>« Je peux le prendre. » affirma Dioné. « Si ça t’arrange, je peux m’occuper de lui le temps qu’on la retrouve. »</p><p>Le visage rond de Caelina s’était creusé de rides tristes : « Dioné. Ça fait une semaine. Il y a des chances que… »</p><p>Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.</p><p>Elle n’en avait pas besoin.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>C’était un cousin du mari de Caecilia qui les avait prévenus. « Hé, on a retrouvé le corps d’une fille sur le chantier où je travaille. Brune, les yeux bleus. C’est pas elle, que vous cherchez ? » À travers le grain métallique du téléphone public, sa voix avait quelque chose de sinistre.</p><p>Spurius avait prit sa veste et y était allé immédiatement, histoire d’arriver avant qu’on prévienne la police. Il revint avec le visage sombre et une odieuse confirmation au bout des lèvres.</p><p>« C’est elle. » marmonna-t-il, ramassé sur lui-même sur la chaise de la cuisine. La lumière crue du petit matin creusait les rides de son front. « Y a pas de doute. » Caelina posa sa main sur la sienne, tremblante, pendant qu’il continuait : « Elle était… C’est vraiment un taré qui a fait ça. On aurait dit… »</p><p>« Quoi ? » le pressa Dioné lorsqu’il n’acheva pas sa phrase. « Qu’est-ce qu’on aurait dit ? <em>Répond-moi !</em> »</p><p>« Dioné ! » s’écria Caecilia d’une voix brisée. Elle entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de son mari avec force.</p><p>« On aurait dit qu’elle était morte y a pas longtemps. » avoua Spurius. « La nuit dernière, à tout casser. Mais… certaines de ses blessures étaient plus vieilles. Sainte Madonne, j’avais jamais rien vu d’aussi… » Il noya la fin de sa phrase dans son poing fermé et secoua la tête.  </p><p>Dioné resta immobile. Au loin, elle pouvait entendre Caecilia chuchoter <em>est-ce qu’elle est encore là-bas ? Tu sais où la police l’a emmenée ? Je vais demander au curé de dire un mot pour elle à la messe ce dimanche</em> mais les sons lui parvenaient étouffés, déformés. Elle fixait la table où s’empilaient les tasses vides du café du matin et les doigts de Brena s’agitaient comme des fantômes autour des cuillers abandonnées.</p><p>Si elle en avait eu la force, elle aurait hurlé.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Le gosse pleurait et Dioné n’avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire pour l’arrêter.</p><p>Elle l’avait installé dans sa chambre et s’était contentée de la banquette inconfortable qui lui servait de canapé, le temps de trouver une meilleure solution. Elle dormait le dos contre la cloison et les reniflements étouffés du petit lui parvenaient aussi distinctement que si elle avait été dans la pièce avec lui.</p><p>Caecilia s’était dévouée pour lui expliquer. Avec précaution, sans entrer dans les détails, comme il convenait pour un petit garçon de neuf ans. Mais il y avait des choses que toute la délicatesse du monde ne pouvait pas diminuer. Et Dioné en avait la preuve tous les soirs.</p><p>Au bout du sixième soir, elle craqua. D’un coup, elle s’extirpa du divan, le dépouilla de ses parties en tissu et débarqua dans la chambre.</p><p>« Si je dors ici, » demanda-t-elle au petit garçon qui s’était brusquement redressé en la voyant faire irruption dans la chambre. « Est-ce que t’arrêtes de pleurer ? »</p><p>Il la dévisagea. Deux yeux bleus à peine masqués par la pénombre. <em>Dieu que ça faisait mal</em>. Lorsqu’il hocha lentement la tête, Dioné soupira : « Génial. Mais t’as pas intérêt à ronfler. »</p><p>Les reniflements cessèrent.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>On s’habituait. À l’absence, au silence, à la ruine. Aux nouveaux locataires de l’appartement de Brena. À l’espace vide sous le lampadaire de Termini. Aux jouets éparpillés sur le sol. Au paravent qui transformait une chambre en deux. À cuisiner des portions doubles. À lire des bulletins d’école.</p><p>On s’habituait à tout. Même au manque. Et Dioné ne savait pas si c’était une belle ou une triste chose.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>On croisait toutes sortes de gens, le soir, à Termini. Des touristes tout juste sortis de leur avion, des hommes d’affaires courant pour attraper leur train, des bandes de jeunes à la recherche d’un bout de trottoir où se poser, des fêtards qui commençaient leur soirée ou la finissaient, des putes et des trafiquants, petits et gros. Et parfois, des distributeurs de tracts.</p><p>« Vous connaissez Medusa ? » demanda la femme, ses cheveux frisés visibles sous sa capuche. Voyant le regard morne de Dioné, elle continua : « C’est une association d’aide aux travailleuses du sexe. Aide médicale, dépistage, soutien légal. On a nos bureaux pas loin, à trois rues. Tenez, prenez le papier. »</p><p>Dioné l’empocha sans un mot.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>« Tu vas aller ? » demanda Vénec, occupé à chipoter avec ses raviolis du midi.</p><p>Dioné lui lança un regard pointu. « Joue pas avec la nourriture. Je sais pas encore si je vais aller. Si j’ai le temps, peut-être. »</p><p>« J’aime pas ces raviolis-là, la sauce est dégeu. » </p><p>« La prochaine fois, t’iras faire les courses toi-même, alors. Et enlève-moi cette casquette, on est à l’intérieur, ça sert à rien. »</p><p>Il s’exécuta avec un soupir que seul un gosse de treize ans rabroué par une figure d’autorité savait produire avec autant d’insolence.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Elle alla à Medusa. C’était sur sa route ‒ pas un grand détour, donc. L’association avait ses quartiers dans un petit appartement où on avait casé des bureaux, quelques ordinateurs de deuxième main et un cabinet médical improvisé. Ils offraient des paquets de nourriture, des produits d’hygiène, des tests de dépistage et de grossesse. Il y avait une liste de numéros de téléphone sur le mur, avec des noms d’avocats surlignés en vert et des médecins en rouge, et une boite pleine de cartes d’appel prépayées.</p><p>Pratique. Simple. Sans jugement.</p><p>Dioné vint pour un check-up médical, trainant derrière elle un Vénec qui clamait haut et fort qu’il aurait préféré aller jouer au foot avec ses copains. Le maintenir sur la table d’examination fut une corvée dont elle se serait bien passée.</p><p>Ensuite, il y eut un mois difficile où elle vint chercher à manger, ou bien la fois où Vénec se cassa une dent en voulant sauter d’un muret. D’autres fois où elle demanda une prescription pour une pommade contre les bleus laissés sur ses hanches par les mains d’un client. Les rendez-vous en série pour régulariser ses papiers.</p><p>Elle revenait encore et encore, jusqu’au jour où une de dames de l’association l’arrêta alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à partir : « On cherche quelqu’un pour faire du travail de liaison. Tu sais parler anglais ? »</p><p>« Un peu. »</p><p>« D’autres langues ? »</p><p>« Grec. »</p><p>« Super. Tu sais utiliser un ordinateur ? »</p><p>« Non. »</p><p>« On t’apprendra. »</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>C’était pas un mauvais travail. La paie était correcte, les horaires lui permettaient de profiter de ses nuits pour la première fois depuis des années et pendant les bons jours, personne ne lui adressait la parole de la journée. Elle avait un bureau près de la fenêtre, avec vue plongeante sur les poubelles de la cour intérieure de l’immeuble, ce qui lui passait l’envie de se désintéresser de son écran. À côté de son ordinateur, elle avait posé un cadre avec une photo de Vénec ‒ elle avait retenu la leçon, depuis Brena et son visage oublié par la postérité.</p><p>Il y avait du passage, à Medusa. Des femmes, surtout, dans lesquelles Dioné reconnaissait des morceaux d’elle réagencés de manière aléatoire. Toujours un peu les mêmes.  </p><p>À une exception.</p><p>Lorsqu’elle avait vu débarquer Cornelia Caecilius dans les bureaux de l’association, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et sa jupe vaporeuse, Dioné n’en avait pas cru ses yeux. Elle avait l’air échappée d’une page de magazine, irréelle, impossible.</p><p>Et au fond de sa poitrine, Dioné sentait son cœur brûler.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle vient me parler. » marmonna-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur son briquet qui refusait de coopérer. « Et puis, elle a pas des gens, pour lui faire ses chèques ? Elle est obligée de venir à <em>chaque</em> fois ? »</p><p>« Tu d’vrais être contente, nan ? » ricana Vénec, plongé dans son jeu de Gameboy qu’il avait déniché elle ne savait trop où. « C’est p’t’être l’occaz de dévoiler tes sentiments. » Il prit une voix suraiguë et se laissa tomber sur le canapé : « Ooooh Madame la bourge ! Je me languis de vos yeux, de vos cheveux, de vos fess‒ »</p><p>« Toi, ce soir, t’es privé de sortie. Ça t’apprendra à te foutre de moi comme ça. »</p><p>« Mais maman, c’était pour déconner ! »</p><p>« Fallait réfléchir, avant de parler. Est-ce que je me moque, moi, de tes histoires de cœurs ? »</p><p>Avec satisfaction, elle vit le briquet s’allumer.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>« Dites… » lui lança Cornelia, lors d’un de ses énièmes passages chez Medusa. « Ça te dirait d’aller boire un verre avec moi, un de ces jours ? Je connais un bon endroit, près du Colisée. C’est un peu touristique, mais bon… »</p><p>« Un verre ? » laissa échapper Dioné. Ses doigts flottaient au-dessus des touches de son clavier, incertains. Elle avait peur de briser l’instant.</p><p>Cornelia lui sourit timidement. Ses boucles blondes accrochaient la lumière des luminaires, lui donnaient l’air d’un ange avec son halo. « Un verre. Toi et moi. Et pas… comme de simples connaissances. Plutôt comme un rendez-vous. »</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>C’était inattendu. Mais pas désagréable.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Le rendez-vous en lui-même s’était bien passé si on occultait quelques détails comme le fait d’avoir dû aller sortir Vénec de détention provisoire ‒ décidément, Dioné détestait les commissariats. Mais ça avait plutôt bien tourné, au final. Ils avaient été prendre une glace, s’étaient promenés dans les rues de la ville, et Cornelia n’avait pas eu l’air d’être dérangée par la présence d’un petit emmerdeur de quinze ans à leurs côtés.</p><p>Cornelia était magnifique. Ses cheveux n’étaient jamais aussi blonds qu’au soleil, alors qu’elle riait des pitreries de Vénec. Et elle avait cette manière de regarder Dioné, droit dans les yeux, droit au cœur, qui lui donnait l’impression d’être une toute autre femme.</p><p>Alors quand la voiture s’était arrêtée devant leur immeuble, elle avait glissé les clés de l’appartement à Vénec avec un haussement de sourcil équivoque. Et elle avait embrassé Cornelia.</p><p>Et Cornelia l’avait embrassée en retour.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elles avaient conduit jusqu’à un hôtel discret, plus luxueux que tout ce que Dioné avait jamais vu dans sa vie. La réceptionniste n’avait pas posé de question sur leur demande d’un lit unique, pas plus que sur la manière dont les couleurs de leurs rouges à lèvres respectifs semblaient avoir fusionné. Pendant qu’elles attendaient l’ascenseur, Dioné sentit la main de Cornelia se glisser dans sa paume ‒ douce et ferme, comme une assurance, comme un espoir.</p><p>La porte de la chambre eut à peine ne temps de se refermer qu’elles étaient l’une sur l’autre. Une tempête de lèvres, de soupirs, de caresses pressantes, de vêtements hâtivement retirés. Cornelia était blonde du haut de la tête jusqu’à bien plus bas, et Dioné n’en était même pas surprise.</p><p>Si le room-service du petit-déjeuner vit quelque chose dans les traces rouges qu’on entrapercevait dans l’encolure de leurs robes de chambre, ils eurent la bienséance de le garder pour eux.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>« Je ne peux pas être avec toi tout de suite. » lui avoua Cornelia entre deux baisers. « Mais je le veux, Dieu sait que je le veux. »</p><p>Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dioné et appuya son front contre le sien. « Donne-moi un peu de temps. Pour divorcer, être loin de mon mari. Je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose. »</p><p>« Je peux attendre. » murmura Dioné.</p><p>« Vraiment ? Même si c’est long ? »</p><p>« Même si ça n’arrive jamais. Un peu de toi ça vaudra toujours mieux que rien du tout. »</p><p>Les bras de son amante trouvèrent leur place autour de son cou. « Ça arrivera. Je te le jure, ça arrivera. »</p><p>Peut-être que ce jour-là, il y avait des promesses mêlées à leurs étreintes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>On s’habituait à tout, même au pire.</p><p>Mais souvent, on s’habituait aux bonnes choses.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>